ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day Just for You
Plot (Humungousaur): I don't have time for this! (punches an Esoterica into another one.) I'm not going to miss another date with Marissa, so I'd appreciate it if you could just go back to wherever it is you come from (punches another Esoterica) and stay there! (stomps the ground, sending a shockwave all around) Gwen back flips over the shockwave, then creates a mana whip, and strikes an Esoterica with it. (Gwen): (lands perfectly) Ya know, you could warn me before you do that! (Humungousaur): Warning you warns them, besides you dodged it. (throws an Esoterica) (Gwen): (whips) I hate it when you're right. Humungousaur is about to punch an Esoterica when his phone rings. (Humungousaur): Um... (answers) Hello? (Marissa): (over phone) WHERE ARE YOU?! (Humungousaur): Um... fighting evil aliens. (punched by an Esoterica) (Marissa): (over phone) See, this is what I'm talking about! You're always fighting something! (Humungousaur): Look, they attacked me on my way to drop Gwen off be- (Marissa): (over phone) YOU'RE WITH GWEN AGAIN! Of course, I should have know. (hangs up) (Humungousaur): (puts his phone away) YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Humungousaur grows to full size and stomps on the Esoterica, knocking them all out. They then teleport away, and Humungousaur reverts. (Gwen): Dude.... (Bryce): She makes me so furious! I'm a hero, I've got the Infinity, has to happen, but she thinks it means that I just have a cool watch! I have to protect people, they're coming after the watch most of the time! And then there's the thing about you- (Gwen): What thing about me? (Bryce): She doesn't like that you're my partner; she thinks we're like dating behind her back. (Gwen): That's ridiculous- (Bryce gives her an offended look) Well, I just mean that I only like you professionally. (Bryce): Yeah well, she doesn't get it. End Scene Bryce arrives in his car at Marissa's house. He parks and gets out, then walks up to the door, with a tuxedo on and flowers in hand. He knocks, and Marissa's dad opens the door. (Marissa Dad): (surprised) Uh... Bryce... what are you doing here? (Bryce): I told Marissa we were going out tonight, and I intend to keep that promise. (Marissa's Mom): (from inside) Who is it dear? (Marissa's Dad): It's Bryce. (Marissa's Mom): (rushes to the door) Ooh, flowers; come in, come in! Bryce walks inside and sits down on the couch. (Marissa's Dad): I've got my eye on you, kid. (shuts the door) I'll go get her. (walks upstairs) (Marissa's Mom): So, where are you taking her? (Bryce): La Nourriture est Chère, I hear good things about it. (Marissa's Mom): Ooh... fancy place. You do know how expensive it is there, right? (Bryce): Well, I saved the owner from a fire once, and he said I could have a meal free, so I'm only paying for one of us.. (Marissa's Dad): (from the upstairs) Smart move! Marissa walks down the stairs in a beautiful white dress, with pretty, girly stuff on it. Bryce drops the flowers, but picks them back up, and walks over to her. (Bryce): You look.... fantastic! Marissa blushes. End Scene Bryce and Marissa arrive at La Nourriture est Chère in his car, Bryce parks it, and they head inside. (The Hostess): (blandly, without looking up) Welcome to La Nourriture est Chère, how many in your party? (Bryce): About twenty-seven (The Hostess): (looks up, confused, then realizes it's Bryce and quickly straightens up, and smiles) Right this way sir. The Hostess leads them to a two person table, and places down their menus. Bryce picks his up and starts looking. (Marissa): Honey, you do know that this is the most expensive restaurant in town, right? (Bryce): Mhm.. Don't worry about the cost, I've got it covered, eat whatever you want. Marissa's jaw hangs open, but she closes it quickly with a hint of surprised satisfaction. Later... The two of them have dessert plates with chocolate cake on them on the table in front of them. (Marissa): Bryce... I need to talk with you. (Bryce): Sure, go ahead. (Marissa): This evening has been magical. I love that you finally found the time to come and see me.(Bryce rolls his eyes slightly) What? (Bryce): It's nothing, forget it. (Marissa): No! It's not "nothing", tell me! (Bryce): Fine... You think that I have a choice whether or not to save people, but I don't. If I had the choice, no one would need saving, so I could give the Infinity away, but that's happening anytime soon. (Marissa): I don't think that I just... (Bryce): Please, get it out because this is getting- Suddenly, fifteen Esoterica burst through the far left wall; Bryce stands up and activates the Infinity. (Bryce): (to himself) Maybe now she'll see that I have to do this. (slams the dial down) Transformation Sequence: Green electricity flows from the Infinity, and shocks Bryce's arms forming green bolts. The electricity covers Bryce's head, then dissipates. Buzzshock poses. (Buzzshock): Buzzshock! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Buzzshock flies towards the Esoterica, turning into lightning. He rams through all the Esoterica, electrocuting and knocking them out. The Esoterica teleport away, as Buzzshock reverts. End Scene Later that night, Bryce is dropping Marissa of at her house. They stop at the door, and Marissa turns around. (Marissa): Bryce... (Bryce): Yes? (Marissa): Well, you know that I get mad when you have to fight bad guys, when we had made plans to see each other, but that’s not really why I'm mad. I'm mad because I never know if the call I'm making will be the last call I make to you. You're always fighting dangerous aliens and stuff, and I know you say you can handle it, but I never know. (Bryce): (sighs) You make valid points, but the watch is attached to me. It doesn't come off, and until aliens stop trying to harm humans, I'm going to keep it on. I know you don't like me being a hero, but I do, and it's important to me that I continue this 'job'. I just want you to consider my side of these situations. (Marissa): I ask the same of you... Marissa walks inside, and Bryce turns to go back to his car. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Marissa Harper Villains *Esoterica Minor *Marissa's Parents **Mrs. Harper **Mr. Harper Aliens *Humungousaur *Buzzshock (first appearance) Trivia *Buzzshock makes his debut appearance. *The Esoterica become a main villain. *The name if the restaurant (La Nourriture est Chère) translates to The Food is Expensive. Category:Episodes Category:BBO